


【いおてん】和前男友假结婚究竟图什么

by shiromomokuri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiromomokuri/pseuds/shiromomokuri
Summary: 分手三年的春天，和泉一织偶然接到了“那就结婚吧！”的企划书，作为偶像扮演情侣假结婚的恋爱企划，节目开播后就是大受好评的常青藤节目。出演者的名字赫然写着自己和早已分手的九条天的名字……同居结婚生活，就此展开





	1. Chapter 1

和泉一織x九條天  
捏他我們結婚了  
破鏡重圓ABO

* * *

和泉一織覺得胃疼，小鳥遊紡雙手遞上節目企劃甚至現在還低著頭不敢抬頭看和泉一織的眼睛：這檔節目是明星偶像假裝情侶同居三個月的模擬結婚節目，作為綜藝節目已經是非常有名的，十年來節目的收視率只升不降，可以說是很多藝人都上過的最佳情侶組cp滿足cp粉各類幻想的結婚綜藝節目。

和泉一織很意外，自己居然會擔任下次節目的嘉賓之一，說來也是，出道到現在他們idolish7也已經成為家喻戶曉的國民偶像，會上這樣的節目倒也不是特別意外，意外的是節目的兩位嘉賓：說實話，他以為會是mezzo的兩位參加這次錄製，但讓人難以相信的，這次節目的搭檔是trigger的某位成員。

“拜託了……！無論如何節目組都希望您和九條先生上節目！”小鳥遊紡已經做好土下座的準備，說老實話她看到企劃的時候差點兩眼一黑暈過去，花了將近一星期的時間推脫這個企劃，當然，trigger那邊也是一樣的，但不知為何八乙女事務所那邊突然改口了，同意接下這次拍攝任務，小鳥遊事務所這邊如果再拒絕就顯得太不合適，只好硬著頭皮接了工作。和泉一織看了也覺得於心不忍，只好艱難的收下企劃案。

原因不是別的，兩個團的人都知道，九條天是他前男友。

現在這個社會男人女人都會分化成第二性別，一般來說alpha的分化期來的比較晚，九條天十九了還沒分化，所有人都默認這傢伙絕對是個A，畢竟90%的alpha都是十八歲之後才分化，trigger說不定會成為全A團，雖然出於隱私保護，偶像一般不公開自己的第二性別，九條天十九歲那年trigger重新歸八乙女事務所管理，理所當然的，他們的社長並不打讓他們靠著賣性別這樣的營銷方式走。

idolish7那邊就有些出人意料，整個團只有和泉三月和六彌凪是omega，逢坂壯五是個beta，七瀨陸在十九歲那年分成了alpha，其他人也都是alpha。

“畢竟是雙胞胎，看來天你這小鬼也是個alpha了。”

於是二十歲那年的九條天，迎來了自己第一次發情期，都說二十歲分化的99%都是alpha，0.9%的概率是beta，只有0.1%的概率會成為omega。

非常幸運，九條天就是那0.1%。

九條天拿著連續做了三次的體檢報告，分化結果那邊大大omega簡直讓他頭痛欲裂，並不是性別歧視，只是有些出人意料，畢竟九條先生也好，事務所也好，給他預定的路線都是alpha，大概粉絲眼裡他也是個alpha——雖然對他來說是什麼第二性別都無所謂，畢竟就算是omega他也能比alpha還A。

於是九條天面上波瀾不驚實際心裡慌的一筆，在所有人的注視下把體檢報告放在了桌上：“我是個omega。”

不出意外，所有人都是一副不可思議甚至見鬼的模樣

“不用安慰我，我不覺得怎樣，這也不會影響到我的工作和路線，和泉三月，有什麼很好的抑制劑推薦嗎？陸，你的信息素收一下。”九條天冷靜的出乎所有人的意料，他甚至已經定好了第一個月需要的抑制劑，記下了自己的發情期，安排好了之後的工作，確定了自己的身體健康狀況。

然後他離開房間的時候終於身子一軟滑了下來：屋內alpha太多，他現在的身體敏感的要命，那麼多強烈的信息素他幾乎要化了。他捂著嘴努力的想要一手扶墻站起來，可是腿軟的不像他自己，他有些懊惱，然後被某個人摟著腰扶了起來，他連忙警覺起來，想要掙扎對方先一步開口：“九條前輩，是我，和泉一織。”

放鬆下來的神經，讓九條天身體不可控制的倒向和泉一織，對方摟緊他，和泉一織的信息素非常淡，像是白水一樣，沒有味道，但只有九條天聞到了，那淡淡的香味。

“您的身體太敏感了，這樣不行的……您還有抑制劑嗎？”和泉一織皺起眉頭，說白了他也不過是個十九歲分化不久的alpha，九條天馬卡龍一般甜膩的信息素幾乎讓他失去理智，他緊緊摟著天，心裡卻敲起了小鼓，理智的弦被拉得太緊幾乎要斷掉，他好想一口咬住還在發抖的Omega的後頸。

“……在我的包裡，沒事的，我可以自己站起來。”九條天說著伸手推了推和泉一織，他站直身子，扶著墻調整呼吸。

“裡面這麼多alpha我並不覺得您的身體能受得了，無意冒犯。”確實如和泉一織所說，九條天現在的身體狀況實在無法接受更多的氣息刺激，剛分化不久本就異常敏感，就連和泉一織都是努力壓抑著他的信息素，他擔心再多一些會誘發九條天發情。

兩人的對話沒有繼續下去，走廊的盡頭有腳步聲傳來，九條天心裡一緊，這裡畢竟是電視台，來來往往的工作人員很多，雖然不排除是前輩或者zool的可能性，但不管是哪一種都會讓九條天崩潰：如果來人是個alpha他毫不懷疑自己會控制不住發情期。

腳步聲越來越近，九條天氣息變得更亂，他努力控制住自己的信息素的味道，可越是緊張那甜的膩人的香氣就越是受不住，距離越來越近，九條天聞到了空氣中和泉一織以外的alpha的氣味，現在就算讓和泉一織扶著自己躲起來也做不到，幾乎是本能的抓住和泉一織的領口，眼神中是不可拒絕的“快點幫我”。和泉一織接住他的眼神，對他點點頭，來人的腳步突然停了下來，似乎是察覺到空氣中的香味，九條天聽到那人深深地吸了一口氣，接著腳步更快地向這邊走來。

“抱歉，九條前輩，失禮了。”和泉一織脫下身上的外套將九條天整個裹住，自己則是把兜帽帶好，將九條天按在墻上，單手撐住墻壁，對方完全被藏在墻壁和他的懷抱中，接著，和泉一織另一隻手將天樓的更緊，深情地吻住了對方的薄唇。

九條天完全愣住了，他明知道這不過是兩個人為了解決目前困境的方法，不過是逢場作戲，和泉一織也不再保留，完全釋放自己的alpha信息素，像是在宣佈主權和領地，那強烈的信息素讓九條天頭暈，他張開了嘴，線體漲得難受，甚至有些腫起。空氣中自己和對方的氣味完全融合在一起，天覺得理智在離自己遠去，他甚至不敢想象現在的自己是個什麼樣子，只能瞇著眼睛靠著冰冷的墻壁保持理智，但這方法很快就不管用了，和泉一織的信息素還在不斷加強，像是在趕跑來人，但這樣濃烈讓九條天也不好受，他被迫發情了，甚至感覺自己在變濕。

“哈……哈啊……”不可控制的發出羞人的聲音，和泉一織偷偷睜開眼睛看著被欺負的九條天，本能的佔有慾開始作祟，他更用力的摟緊對方，舌頭探入對方口腔侵略著，掠奪對方的空氣，直到對方化作一灘水才鬆開。剛剛還在接近的腳步聲因為和泉一織強烈的信息素被震撼住，也就轉身走開了，若是旁人看過來一定只覺得是熱戀中的情侶忍不住親熱，只有和泉一織知道，這是他的小心思：不知道從什麼時候開始，他變得喜歡上九條天了。

“前輩，您還好嗎？”和泉一織收了收信息素，湊在他耳邊小聲詢問。

“哈……你覺得呢？”九條天伸手摟住和泉一織的脖子，本能的想要再多親近一些。

“需要我幫您嗎？”獵人在一步一步逼近獵物，最後的陷阱也製作完畢，只等著獵物自己進入懷中。

“別太重，也別太深，會留下痕跡。”

他們因為和泉一織說抑制劑對九條天的身體不好這樣的理由開始了長達半年的曖昧期和互幫互助——別誤會，只是在發情期請信息素並不強烈甚至淡的聞不到的和泉一織咬一口。

開始約會是在聖誕節的派對上，九條天主動牽住了對方的手，在無人的角落吻上和泉一織的唇：我們不要再做這樣的關係了，名正言順的標記我，擁有我。

但現實總是和夢境有差距的，浪漫的熱戀期，工作時完全不暴露出來的完美偶像，高級的職業素養讓九條天這麼多年都沒被抓到任何戀愛醜聞，和泉一織更是如此，兩人交往的三年是熱烈的，但是隨著時間，兩人之間的爭吵也變得越來越多，不得不面對的現實問題，不同的思考方式讓兩人的矛盾變得越來越多，提出分手的是和泉一織，九條沒有挽留，畢竟死纏爛打不是他的性格，更何況他也很清楚兩人現在拴在一起也沒有任何意義。

或許是職業素養，又或者是結束了戀人關係兩人更加輕鬆，雖然兩邊的隊友都覺得很可惜也很擔心，但當事人卻完全不會。工作上依舊很合拍，合作起來依舊輕鬆愉快，只是在結束工作後不會一起回家，不會在路燈下偷偷牽手，不會討論休息日吃些什麼一起逛超市了。

兩人私下的聯繫在分開後三個月徹底斷了，就像以前一樣，或者比以前更冷淡，他們之間只有聊不完的工作，如果沒有共同出演就沒有互發消息。只是在換季容易多感冒的季節和泉一織會拜託八乙女樂或者十龍之介提醒一下九條天添件衣服，九條天會找各種理由給七瀨陸發rc提醒對方注意身體，注意哮喘等等，他刻意避開某個名字但還是會在每次rc的末尾加一句：“提醒你們idolish7的人也注意身體。”

七瀨陸沒有多說話，發了個kinako開心的表情過去。

這兩人的感情兩邊隊友看的很明白，小打小鬧吵吵鬧鬧的，都成年人了還是像高中生一樣，雖然經紀人知道的時候大發雷霆，但最後還是勉強接受了，看在兩個人工作完全不掉鏈子的份上。九條天會惡作劇的把奶油抹在和泉一織臉上，和泉一織一副生氣的樣子卻又無可奈何，他們一直以為這兩個人吵架這麼多完全是日常，但在外人看不到的陰暗處，兩個驕傲的人尖銳的棱角已經在彼此中間留下一道不能消失的傷痕和鴻溝。  
他們曾經是讓人羨慕的存在。

九條天某次約七瀨陸出來喝咖啡，七瀨陸不小心說漏了嘴，氣氛變得尷尬，於是七瀨陸只好硬著頭皮開口：天哥和一織還有聯繫嗎？你們還好嗎？

九條天喝了口咖啡，對著七瀨陸笑了笑：“我不會給他帶早餐了。”

七瀨陸當時並不能理解這句話的意思，直到他從二階堂大和口中聽到“我還愛你，但我不喜歡你了。”這句話的意思，他才覺得被強烈的悲傷壓抑著無法呼吸。

和泉一織曾經和他說過，如果九條天需要幫助他還是會盡全力幫忙的，雖然那個人總是逞強一副完美的姿態。

於是分手三年後就被安排上節目做假情侶。

和泉一織拿著企劃書但是一個字也看不進去，實際上他們兩個人私下有過一次接觸，那是某次慶功酒會，喝醉的九條天第二天早上醒來就發現自己赤身裸體睡在同樣狀態的和泉一織身邊。他檢查了一下自己的身體，嗯，做了是肯定做了的，但是沒有在裡面看來狀況還沒這麼糟糕，他們交往的時候就因為礙於工作原因從來沒有完全標記過，看來現在的狀態還不算最糟糕。他坐在床上清醒了三十秒，正準備起來洗個澡換件衣服，和泉一織睜眼醒來了，對方似乎還沒睡醒，下意識坐起來從後面抱住九條天，埋在對方頸肩吸吮著對方的味道，舔舐著天的腺體，九條天抬手拍了拍他又揉了揉對方的腦袋，一如往常：“起來了，天亮啦。”

和泉一織這才清醒過來，兩個人默契的閉口不談昨天晚上的事情，收拾好換好衣服就各回各處，甚至沒人點破雙方已經分手的事情。

“那個……一織先生，還好嗎……？”小鳥遊紡有點擔心，抬手在和泉一織眼前晃了晃

“沒事的，我了解了，九條前輩那邊需要我聯繫一下嗎？”和泉一織收拾好心情，仔仔細細讀起來每一條要求和安排，甚至已經開始研究節目組安排的劇本。

“關於這個，對方事務所已經發來消息說很期待合作。”

“我知道了。”和泉一織拿出手機，點開九條天的rc發了個“前輩，合作愉快。”

“合作愉快。”對方的回信很快，非常簡短的一行字。

但實際上正在看劇本的九條天也是胃疼的：拍攝第一期，兩人入住新家交換假結婚證舉行假婚禮，小情侶一開始還在磨合期商討如何佈置新家和準備晚餐，從一開始還有些不適應到晚上共進燭光晚餐，九條天胃疼了。八乙女事務所突然改口是社長和經紀人都受不了製作組的死纏爛打了，正準備徹底拉黑對方，九條天也受不了了，確實推特上有很多粉絲希望自己能上這期節目，於是和經紀人和社長表示他不要緊，一定能做到最好，這才終於點了頭。

但小鳥遊紡並沒告訴任何人這是某次七瀨陸上同一位製作人的不同綜藝節目，在後台“無意”的請求才得到的“夢幻的共演”。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

和泉一织来到拍摄现场九条天已经和经纪人坐在休息区域看台本了，看到他来九条天站起来笑了笑伸出手：“今天开始请多多指教。”

“这边才是，还请前辈多多指教。”和泉一织伸出手礼貌的和对方握手又点点头，两个人完全看不出任何异常，但只有当事人知道，他们现在有多么的需要胃药。

节目组的人看到两位嘉宾已经到齐而且做好了准备连忙走过来和两人说清楚节目流程和台本讲解，末了，看到两个人中间的距离她还是半开玩笑的开了口：“两位都已经结婚了，还这么生疏不太好吧？”

两人对视一下，制作人也不再逗他们，只当做是前后辈的生疏：“不过你们也认识好几年了，是因为节目的特殊性感到尴尬吗？”

“不会的，请放心，我们会很默契配合的。”九条天笑着对制作组开口。

“我很尊敬九条前辈，这次一定会好好和前辈搭档的。”和泉一织说着，伸手搂住九条天的腰。

“对嘛！这样才像是新婚夫妻，啊对了，既然都是结婚的新人了……九条先生要改成和泉了吧？两位称呼记得稍微注意一下哦！虽然一开始的不习惯也很有趣就是了，那么事不宜迟！嘉宾stand by！”

不过是逢场作戏，演过很多电视剧的九条天深吸了一口气，只不过是工作对象是前男友，这有什么的？抛弃这个关系对方就是自己业界的后辈罢了，好好工作，认真工作！随着开机的指令，九条天面带微笑和有些拘谨紧张的样子推开新家的门，和泉一织正坐在沙发上喝咖啡，看到九条天进来，他连忙站起来，有些不好意思的抓抓脸：“九条前辈，您来了。”

“啊，午安。今天开始就要多多指教了。”九条天也是一副有些害羞的样子伸手和和泉一织握了握手，两人就坐在沙发上，摊开节目组提前准备好的婚姻登记表，“嗯……是要在这里签名吗？”天抬起头和节目制作组对视。

“那边制作人为什么一副很开心很欣慰的样子啊，那，我就先签名咯？”和泉一织笑着对镜头外的制作组开玩笑，拿起笔写下自己的名字，九条天也自然地拿起笔飞快的签字，和泉一织将两份登记表递给制作人之后转过头很认真地对九条天开口，“今天开始就是‘夫妻‘了呢，九条前辈。”

“自己都说是夫妻还用前辈称呼有些生疏吧？”九条天遮住嘴笑了笑，“我想想……现在开始我姓‘和泉’了吧？一织君——？”

场外的节目制作组全员大兴奋，甚至已经开始和后期讲起来之后配上特效一定要在这里打上“模范夫妻”的字幕，和泉一织收到对方的营业信号，也不甘示弱，脸颊有些魏红，九条天趁机凑近多叫了几声“一织”，和泉一织已经脸红透，场外全都是一副看好戏的模样，和泉一织终于转过来眼睛直直看向对方，还故意压低了声音：“真是会欺负人，天前辈，不对，现在该叫‘天’，对吧？”

这下换成九条天心脏爆炸。

和泉一织一副“是我赢了”的表情看着九条天，要知道，他们两个在交往的期间都没有直接喊名字，而是和以前一样的称呼方式，只有在床上会这么放肆的直呼姓名，当然，就算是在床上和泉一织也从来没有忘记敬语，所以被这么直接喊名字，对于九条天来说还是不小的直球冲击。

“您在害羞吗？”

“啊，是，没想到你还有这样的一面有些意外罢了。”

场外的制作组一副姨母笑，只有两名经纪人一边胃痛一边赞叹这两个人强烈的职业素养和饭撒精神，也只有两个当事人自己知道他们此时的笑完全就是笑里藏刀：拼营业？拼专业？拼完美？没人打的过这两人，一场名为“结婚”实际上是比赛的互相争斗彻底开始。

“要让粉丝觉得我们很恩爱，前男友又如何？看着甜蜜就是好情侣。”两人从开机的瞬间，就默默在心里定下这么个目标。

九条天发誓这一定是他营业最多的一天，直到导演喊停休息，他都不敢有一点松懈，毕竟他很清楚就算导演说停摄影机是不会关闭的，会一直拍摄他们，正是这种幕后小细节才是观众最喜欢看的。他看了一圈确认好机位，故意拉过和泉一织背对摄像机假装说悄悄话一般。

和泉一织笑了笑侧过身在九条天耳边轻轻说了一句：“您的信息素味道露出来了。”

节目组看着九条天脸颊微红的样子一边一脸八卦一边感叹来的嘉宾是top级别的爱豆真是太好了，饭撒和福利做的这么认真也太让人放心了，导演甚至不用担心后期暧昧镜头怎么拍，这两个人完全就是剧本都看透彻了。

实际上，他们还真不是靠剧本，完全是靠不服输的精神来表现最羞耻的行为只为了赢过对方让对方害羞脸红就是自己的胜利。

“你们是小孩子吗！”经纪人头都要愁掉了。

结束工作顺路来探班的七濑陆和逢坂壮五买了慰问品，一开始逢坂壮五还很担心这两个人的状况，毕竟当时的恩爱是所有人有目共睹的，现在这样配合默契连节目组都称赞两人不像是假情侣反而像是真的有在谈恋爱一样也不知道是好事还是坏事。

九条天刚好从厕所整理好衣服还喷好了淡香遮住自己的信息素，和泉一织装作不在意的坐在椅子上看剧本，七濑陆看到九条天回来很高兴地同他聊天，逢坂壮五有点小紧张，他慢慢走向和泉一织那边，似乎想问点什么但是又不知道如何开口，和泉一织猜出他的疑问，笑了笑说他和九条前辈都是专业人士，配合得当。

“啊，制作人在喊了，要继续拍摄的样子了，抱歉先走一步。”

逢坂壮五和七濑陆坐在场外看着布置的真的仿佛新婚小夫妻的房子连连感叹，七濑陆或许是看呆了，小声嘀咕一句：“真好啊，全都是一织和天哥喜欢的东西。”

确实，柜子上放着的是九条天最喜欢的杯子，电视机旁边放着和泉一织最喜欢的乐队的专辑，墙上的挂画是两个人都喜欢的某个国家的旅游照片，正中央放着一张雪景的照片，制作人告诉他们那张是和泉先生自己带进组的。

“那是天哥拍的照片。”七濑陆低着头给逢坂壮五发送了一条rc。

逢坂壮五震惊的抬头看向和泉一织，对方没有看过来，也没有看向九条天，他正站在那张照片前，背对着的原因没人知道和泉一织此时的表情是什么样子的，是为了节目效果？九条天端着两杯热牛奶走过来，轻声喊了一句他的名字，他转过身笑着接过来，两人的演技太过高超外人甚至无法看出一丝半点的虚假，但只有知情人看到了他们之间无法忽视的，如同幽灵一样的裂缝。那是一道没办法跨过去的，将两人完全分开的裂缝。

“看什么呢，这么入神？”九条天顺着他的目光抬头看向客厅正中间的照片，他有一瞬间的吃惊，但很快就消失不见，“雪景不错。”

“九……咳，天前辈也喜欢看雪景吗？”果然一时半会要抛弃掉以前的称呼还是有点害羞和不习惯的，和泉一织轻声咳嗽一声，眼神有些飘忽。

“嗯，挺喜欢的。”九条天抿了一口热牛奶，和泉一织终于转过头，认真的，用真心的去看向九条天，天的眼神看不出有什么深意，语气也漫不经心淡的可怕，就像是真的在陈述自己的喜好一样，初春还有点寒冷，结束拍摄大概会进入夏天了吧，和泉一织不知为什么有点发呆。直到九条天因为对方没有接话而转过头和他对视他才回过神，天似乎有点担心，是营业太过分了让对方不舒服了吗？

“我也很喜欢，下雪的时候虽然很冷但是在房间开着暖气看雪景也确实是一种享受。”和泉一织重新转过头看向那张照片，眼神不自觉流露出的怀念让九条天有点不适应。于是天这次没有接话，他将热牛奶喝完，放到厨房刷干净，继续这个话题他会失控。

“中午想吃什么？蛋包饭？”

“前辈，对蛋包饭的执着太深了吧？”

“嗯……那你想吃什么？‘新婚’就吃外卖可不好哦？”

和泉一织听了这话托着腮想了想，转过头询问制作组：“我们可以出去买食材吗？”

制作组举着大字报给了肯定的回答。

“那就一起做饭吧。”和泉一织走到料理台，拿捏一下距离，确实粉丝会喜欢看cp互动，但是一开始表现地老夫老妻到后期会消失热情，这个时候要表现得有距离有拘谨，他站在九条天旁边，肩膀没有靠在一起，两人之间大概有7-8cm的距离，不会太疏远又不会太暧昧，就像是没捅破窗户纸一样暧昧。九条天也接收到对方的信号，保持着不会显得太明显的保持安全暧昧距离，可谓是配合战打的十分完美。

“一起做饭的话，就不做蛋包饭了，做点西餐如何？”九条天撑着桌子和和泉一织对视。

“嗯，只要是您喜欢的都可以。”

于是拍摄现场就因为和泉一织的逛超市提议名正言顺搬到了最近的大型超市卖场。

九条天趁着大家准备的期间，悄悄打了一针抑制剂，他对和泉一织太敏感了，只是一天的接触就已经气息外露，三个月可要怎么办啊，九条天叹了口气，或许是被他临时标记过的原因吧，总是不自觉的想要靠近，本能这东西也太过分吧……

“您在干什么？”和泉一织察觉到九条天的不对劲，悄悄走到他身后就看到他皱着眉打进去一整管抑制剂，“您的身体受不了的……！”

九条天没有想到和泉一织居然在身后，吓得拔针的时候又不小心插进去了，他连忙拿起旁边的纸巾擦干净血液，转过头瞪了一眼和泉一织：“小点声。”

和泉一织连忙转过头，还好现场的人都在忙着收拾并且商量之后的拍摄，没人注意到这边的状况，他松了口气，侧过身遮住九条天的身形，完美挡住，和泉一织压低声音，他似乎有点生气了：“您没有用过这么大剂量，您的身体会承受不住的，提前了吗？”

总不能告诉你我是闻到你的味道被诱导无法控制了吧？九条天抽了抽嘴角，收拾好抑制剂和残局，摇了摇头，说了句没什么，不会影响拍摄的防范于未然而已。

“……不用这个难道要拜托你吗？这个节目是全年龄的。”

“……您在想什么！才不是……！在厕所，之类的……？”

“你在想什么啊，你当我们现在是什么关系啊？”

“假扮新婚夫妻的前男友。”

你说的有道理。

九条天觉得继续和他纠结这个问题没有意义，他也有点严肃，表示自己是专业的，后果他自然知道，这是为了工作的顺利不得已的，不会对身体造成伤害导致之后的拍摄出问题的。

“您这个人怎么这么固执。”

“固执的人是你吧。”

结果两个人都不再说话，收拾起自己的东西去老老实实补妆了。

和泉一织翻了翻剧本，果不其然今天晚上两个人要同床共枕，还要进行深夜枕边小情侣夜聊，话题制作组给的是“对于两人未来的展望。”

“老实说，对未来的展望……我们是偶像，理论上是不能恋爱结婚的吧。”九条天小声接了句。

“在这点上我很认同您。”

“你可不要在枕边真的把这句说出来，和泉一织，我警告你。”

“……您当我没常识吗？！”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

节目组和附近一所连锁大超市进行了协商，好在今天是工作日，这个时间超级市场并没有这么多人，场地也足够大，在得到许可后节目组摄像师扛着设备就带着两人进去。可实际上超市采购并没有想象中那样浪漫，两人不能做到之前的节目中那样充足的身高差可以让身高较矮的一方因为够不到货架的商品苦恼，身高较高的一方站在对方身后用这暧昧的距离轻易地抬手从货架上拿下。

“我们只差一厘米而已对吧。”九条天回头意思意思踮踮脚。

“那是几年前的事，现在我长高了不少，九条前辈。”和泉一织有些不满，他的发育期在十八岁，再加上二十三窜一窜这个加成，他现在已经至少比九条天高了七厘米，虽然还做不到完美的十二厘米身高差造成的视觉享受，身高差还是能有的吧？他对此稍微有些生气。

“抱歉，记忆停留了，你都这么高了啊？”九条天露出像是在看长大了的自家弟弟一样的眼神，马上被和泉一织“请您不要把我当做弟弟看待。”压回去。

“总之，摄像机也到位了，随时都会开机的样子，准备一下开始商量等下购买什么食材吧。”九条天打量了一下，“生活必须品也买一些吧，牙膏牙刷之类的，洗发水也需要……你还是喜欢用薄荷味的吗？”

“嗯，薄荷味的就好，前辈呢？还是老样子淡果香吗？”和泉一织说着在手机备忘录上面记下，两个人似乎都没发现他们这样的对话和距离有多么暧昧，就像是结婚很久的老夫老妻一般。

“零食也买一些吧，你吃不吃巧克力？”

“不用了，九条前辈如果喜欢自己买就好了。水果呢？草莓？还是葡萄？”

“草莓吧，还有酸奶也要买。”

小鸟游纺悄悄看了看旁边的姊鹭经纪人，对方似乎注意到她的视线，转过头和她对视：“放心吧，他们是专业的。”小鸟游纺还是有些不放心，但还是点了点头，那边的两个人把购物清单列好，制作人就喊他们过来准备，似乎很惊讶两个人居然在短暂的休息时间已经整理好购物清单，甚至眼神中都带上了一丝怀疑：“开开玩笑，两位真的很像在交往一样，工作人员都有传闻两位说不定其实早前交往过呢！。”

“我们现在不就是在交往吗？准确来说已经是结婚状态，了解彼此的喜好，事先调查准备好不是应该做的吗？”九条天耸耸肩，自然地笑笑接下了制作人的话茬，出道十年也不是白混的，这个时候装傻充愣比什么都好。

“那两位一定是十分恩爱的新婚夫夫了。”制作人干笑两声，似乎意识到自己太过冒犯，转身对着现场的工作人员示意随时准备开始。和泉一织松了口气，伸手拉住九条天：“您真是越来越熟练了。”九条天微笑着回握住他的手：“出道都这么久了这点还没学会，和泉一织我看你不行啊。”

“我行不行不是您说了算的。”和泉一织皱了皱眉，接着眯起眼睛像是在挑衅九条天一样，“无意冒犯，但是我行不行您确实是试过的。”

“别的没学会，文质彬彬说出这种带有颜色的笑话倒是学会了不少，是我们家的那两个不靠谱成年人教给你的吗？”九条天花了三十秒才反应过来和泉一织话里的意思，狠狠捏了一把他的手，“事先声明，作为偶像超强的演技是必须的，同居拍摄结束就不需要刻意这样。”

“那如果我说，我没有刻意表现呢？”和泉一织轻声开口，他的声音压得很低，他甚至凑得极近，热气洒在九条天的耳边弄得他痒痒的。九条天诧异，刚想抬头问他说的什么意思，和泉一织就先一步松开了手，九条天低头看了看自己刚刚被牵住的右手，接着转过头发现在自己侧后方的摄像机，啊，原来是故意拍下照片的，说的也是，刚刚自己不也是为了拍下粉丝服务照片故意接近对方？这就算是报复吧。九条天自嘲，搓了搓手，他的身上还沾有和泉一织的信息素味道，那是只有他自己能闻到的，淡淡的香味。可他没看到和泉一织走时不自觉羞红的脸，以及他偷偷将手掌凑在鼻尖，似乎想要多感受一下那股香甜。

摄像机就跟着他们，两个人推着超市的购物车在一排排货架搜索需要的物品，和泉一织一边看着购物清单一边左右看着：“好像没有您喜欢的那个牌子的零食了……”

“啊，毕竟那个是热销的，会被一下子抢空也是常有的事情。不过还是好遗憾啊，明明超级喜欢吃，还想给你尝尝看来着。”九条咬咬嘴唇，表情管理他最擅长，马上就是一副有些委屈的样子，说实话和泉一织心动了，但他马上按耐住，换上温柔的表情抬手揉了揉九条天的头发：“等下回去的路上再看看别的超市如何？天前辈也有这一面实在是让人惊喜。”

“对喜欢的人无防备有什么问题吗？”九条天抬手像是抗议一般拍掉和泉一织的手，“我可是年龄比你大的一方！”

“小孩子一样。”

“这是对待前辈的姿态吗？”

“是对恋人的姿态。”

九条天接不上话了，节目组适时地吹了两声口哨，工作人员还故意撞上九条天，狗血而又常用的桥段，被撞倒的九条天重心不稳一下子倒在和泉一织的怀里，两人都忍不住抽抽嘴角，是人都看的出来节目组这种烂俗的桥段安排，甚至连后期会怎样p上粉色泡泡和爱心都想好了。

九条天连忙站直，和泉一织咳嗽两声，关切的询问一句有没有受伤？导演则是看热闹不嫌事大的在镜头外大喊和泉一织真是疼爱人的好丈夫。

“真是烂俗桥段全都来一次啊？！”两人忍不住在心中大喊，要知道过去交往的日子都没有发生这么巧合的事情，怎么今天一天全都碰上了？以为他们两个是瞎子还是傻子？

场外的小鸟游经纪人已经捂住眼睛不敢看下去了，要说两个人为了粉丝真是拼了，但小鸟游纺站在场外总觉得两个人的表现有哪里不自然，如果说为了节目效果上演狗血桥段营造“现实生活中根本不可能出现的假的一眼就能看出来的甜蜜恋爱但人们就是喜欢看这种白日做梦神仙恋爱并且发出尖叫”的话，小鸟游纺还不会觉得奇怪，毕竟连她本人都差点被这种狗血桥段弄得失声尖叫。

奇怪的是九条天被撞倒之后似乎怎么也站不直。

和泉一织也发现了他的异常，虽然很快站直身体抬手准备从货架上拿东西，但他清楚地感觉到九条天在发抖，摄像机或许拍不出来，但是站在离他这么近的位置，和泉一织能明显察觉到九条天不对劲。

“九条前辈，不舒服吗？”他凑近天的耳边小声耳语，镜头里两个人大概是交换小秘密的小情侣或是讨论买什么的新婚夫妇，他自然的搂过九条天的腰，“撞伤了吗？”

“……刚刚那个人是alpha。”九条天侧过身咬住和泉一织的耳朵轻声呢喃，配合地靠在他怀里 ，顺手从货架上拿了一盒饼干仍在购物车中，镜头中看过去更像是说着什么夫妻间的小秘密的小情侣，节目组都要为最高收视率提前庆祝了。九条天紧绷的身体也在靠住和泉一织那瞬间得到了缓解，从分手之后他就过分依赖抑制剂，结果导致现在药物抑制失效，也变得更容易诱发，那个人的气味不像和泉一织那样柔和，是浓烈的如同烈酒一样的味道，刺激、穿透以及浓烈的攻击性，九条天的身体受不了这样近距离的直接接触，再加上刚刚直接倒在和泉一织怀里，被标记过自己的alpha的气味包围，他明白，自己完了。

和泉一织听了下意识将九条天搂得更紧，或许是alpha占有欲的天性，他凑得更近，无意识释放自己信息素的味道，就差在镜头前咬一口九条天的颈部，天连忙捏了他一下：“别闹。”

“这些应该足够了吧，牙刷，牙膏，洗发水……嗯，水果和零食也买的差不多了。”和泉一织恢复了镜头前温柔平静的笑容，“那我们回家吧。”

“……嗯，回家吧，今晚的晚饭煮什么好呢。”九条天笑着伸手揉乱他的头发，他其实快站不住了，只要坚持过结账，就可以结束了。

“等下休息和我去个地方。”和泉一织低下头用只有两个人能听见的声音发出了邀请，他似乎在生气，“……您这三年一直在靠那种东西吗？”

“那你觉得，还有什么别的方法吗？”九条天保持着微笑同他耳语，不断将购物车内的东西放上结账柜台，“你不会想说找你解决？和泉一织，麻烦你有点常识。”

“但您等下会来的。”

“为什么这么自信？”

“我了解您，您也不想影响拍摄，现在让您的经纪人回去拿更强力的抑制剂，万一中间出了什么差错，您不会愿意的。”

“老地方等我。”

两个人相视一笑，和泉一织似乎用唇语说了什么，九条天若不是因为碍于摄像机还在拍摄，他一定会冷着脸翻白眼，收银员小姐将全部商品分好袋子，和泉一织拿出节目组提前给的银行卡付了钱，两个人各拿两个袋子，牵着手离开了商场，节目组喊了一声卡进入了拍摄的休息时间。

九条天确认所有摄像机保持关闭，马上冷下脸看着和泉一织，很明显他读懂了刚刚和泉一织的唇语，那个正在补妆的家伙刚刚像是挑衅一样将他的话原样奉还：

“九条前辈才是没有常识的人。”

TBC


	4. 和前男友假结婚究竟图什么（四）

和泉一织x九条天  
ABO破镜重圆  
走连接 全部都是满足个人xing癖  
和泉一织等了有一段时间了，九条天被经纪人叫住交代了一下明天的工作，等待的时间并不好过 ，和泉一织想了几百种等下的发展，结果全都是年龄限制。

“健全成年男性会做春梦梦到自己前男友吗？”和泉一织想也没想Google了一下，然后他意识到自己在做什么蠢事，连忙关掉网页顺便清空了搜索记录和浏览历史。

“抱歉，等很久了吗？”九条天从身后拍了拍他，和泉一织转过身和他面对面，九条天已经换好了私服，拍摄现场有三个设备进出口，但实际上只有两个在用，这个则是当做备用出入口，只有一侧的门可以进入，另外一侧完全锁死，从外侧是无法打开的，内侧也被锁链缠住，可以说是完全不会被打扰的最佳空间。这里基本不会有人通过，再加上外面被和泉一织不知道从哪弄来的“施工中，请勿入内”路障挡住可以说是万无一失。

“我都不知道你还有那种东西。”九条天挑了挑眉。

“我在旁边捡到的。”和泉一织轻咳了一声。

“这里没有摄像头吧？”

“不会，这里因为从不使用所以连摄像头都没有安装过，里面连电灯都没。”

九条天听了点点头，确认四下无人拉着对方走了进去，里面被厚厚的布帘挡住，一点阳光也无法进入，窗户被胶布完全贴上封死，唯一还在工作的只有中央空调。

“嗯——这次的地点不错。”九条天拍拍和泉一织的肩膀，然后主动凑上去吻上对方的唇，和泉一织也不甘示弱，伸手搂紧九条天的腰将对方拉得离自己更近，他闭着眼贪婪地吸着对方的味道，那曾经是只属于他的味道，那具身体每一个角落都曾刻上过自己留下的痕迹，而如今属于自己的味道已经淡的闻不到，取而代之的是他抑制剂和用来遮住味道的香水的味道。

和泉一织讨厌那味道，九条天的身上已经沾上了不属于自己的味道。

药水味，还有因为每日一起工作又同住在一起的trigger另外两名成员的味道，本能的占有欲让他几乎失去理智，一把搂住九条天毫不犹豫咬住他的后颈，很快的，刚刚他讨厌的药水味和遮挡用的香水味全都散去，别人的淡香散去，只剩下九条天自己越来越浓烈的甜味和自己的信息素，两种味道交织在一起，在这密室中成为最刺激的催情剂。

和泉一织本身的信息素淡的几乎闻不到，他本人都说自己没有味道，但九条天却一口咬定和泉一织身上的信息素是清冽的，又像是泉水一样清甜。

“嘶……你今天怎么这么急？”九条天被对方粗鲁的动作吓到了，腺体被这样刺激他甚至有点腿软，对方及时的搂紧让九条天不至于摔倒，疼痛带着快感让天几乎叫出来，他靠在一织怀里，伸手抱紧对方，又抬手温柔地揉了揉他的脑袋，今天的和泉一织占有欲惊人，就像是饿坏了的野兽终于开始觅食。

“您身上有别的味道，我不喜欢。”和泉一织也诚实，伸出巧舌仔仔细细舔着被自己咬破的白皙脖颈，他将血液舔干净，用自己的信息素完全包裹住九条天，“您的身上只可以有我的味道。”

“你在闹什么别扭，小孩子。”九条天觉得好笑，揉乱了他的头发，让自己靠的更舒服一些，“嗯——也没有被完全标记过，以后如果真的有了喜欢的人，退圈之后结婚，不就彻底不是你的……啊！”

突然地疼痛让九条天完全败下阵来，他只是想挑衅一下和泉一织，可对方的占有欲和执念完全超出他的想象，和泉一织咬的更用力，他完全释放自己的气味，将过量的信息素完全注射到九条天的身体，天被弄得头晕，他觉得自己现在一定是濒死状态，他仰着脖子想要发出声音却像是被扼住喉咙一样一个音也发不出来。

“我要您一直是我的。”回过神来九条天已经被和泉一织压倒在地上，他躺在有些灰尘的软垫上，空气中全都是和泉一织的味道，他的眼中只有和泉一织认真又带上些不甘心和愤怒的表情，那个人从以前眼睛就会说话，九条天看到了和泉一织眼神中浓浓的情欲和掩饰不住的控制欲，“您再继续挑衅下去，我说不定真的会把您变成我的。”

“……看来是我的玩笑过度了。”九条天勉强扯出一个笑容，他的腺体还在微微发痛，实际上和泉一织从来没有对自己粗暴过，他温柔谦逊，就连那种事上面也是轻柔的，就算他们再怎么疯狂和泉一织也总是拿着一个度。九条天伸手摸了摸和泉一织的脸，他笑得勉强却又努力让自己看上去轻松，“差不多到这里吧，继续下去就越界了。”

“我知道。”和泉一织蹭了蹭他的手掌，“这样您满足了吗？”

“满足了，不如说有点过分了。”九条天调整了一下呼吸，撑起身体弯曲膝盖顶了顶和泉一织有些鼓起的部位，“要我帮你吗？作为回报。”

“您自己说的越界的……”和泉一织有些难为情，又像是有些委屈，明明自己刚被拒绝现在又被邀请，这不是耍他吗？

九条天笑着将和泉一织推到，熟练地解开对方的皮带和拉链：“没想到啊，皮带还是我送你的那条，你就这么喜欢？”

“您自己也不弱，脖子上的项链是我卖给您的那条生日礼物吧？”和泉一织食指勾住九条天藏在衣服内的项链，“您才是念旧的人。”

九条天不说话，他趴下身伸出舌头隔着底裤认真舔着和泉一织的那根，被这样刺激让和泉一织乱了呼吸，九条天索性咬住和泉一织的底裤边，缓缓将碍事的布料移开，张开嘴巴含住顶端，他含糊不清地开口：“感觉如何？”

“背德。”和泉一织伸手按了按九条天的脑袋，“再含深一点，九条前辈。”

九条天轻哼了两声不得不长大嘴巴才能完全含住，他觉得嘴巴有点酸，毕竟太久没有做这种事他还是会有些生疏的，和泉一织也不着急，只是过快的心跳还是出卖了他，他一直觉得床上的“我爱你”是不可相信的，只是被性欲和快感蒙蔽的下意识谎言，但他现在却被性欲支配，他想开口说出我爱你，我还爱你，我很爱你。

“认真一点。”九条天感觉到了和泉一织的不集中，他有些生气，故意捏了捏和泉一织的那两颗囊袋，“做这种事还在想别的吗？真受伤啊，我的技术这么差？”

“嘶……抱歉，不是，不是这样的！”一织第一次有点慌，“九条前辈的技术很好，我也很舒服，不对、不是、抱……抱歉……”

“……噗，你这人怎么和以前一样好玩。”九条天露出欺负人得逞的笑容，又低下头认认真真吸吮起对方的性器，他从根部缓缓往上，舌尖略过一根一根青筋，最后绕着顶端打转，他听到头顶传来和泉一织的粗喘，天用手温柔的包裹住柱身上下撸动，小嘴含住顶端吞吐。空气中弥漫的色情气息，九条天觉得自己的后穴开始湿润，他眼神迷离，慢慢将那根粗长全部含进口中，顶端戳到喉咙的感觉并不怎么好受，甚至会有想要干呕和咳嗽的感觉，但此时发情的Omega只觉得这是一种刺激，他呜咽两声，甚至被逼出了泪水。

“哈……九条前辈……”汗水打湿了和泉一织的刘海，他觉得快要到极限了，不管是这样背德的行为，在这狭小的空间，或是面前这个早就是前男友甚至连床伴都算不上联系少得可怜的前辈，那个被称作现代天使的九条天，此时此刻正对自己做着这样下流的行为，光是这个视觉冲击就已经很刺激人了。

“嗯……哈啊…呜……”天看上去太想让人欺负了，泛红的眼眶，还有未干的泪痕，施虐欲让人想把他搞坏。银丝一点点滴落在地面，嘴巴里的性器似乎又涨大了一些，和泉一织几乎是下意识的用力按住九条天的头，狠狠抽插数下，将自己的全部发泄在九条天嘴里。

“哈……前、前辈？！”一织意识到自己刚刚做了什么，连忙松开天，对方还有些失神，他花了好长时间眼前才聚焦，没来得及吞下的精液顺着嘴角滴落，他用手指擦掉再放入嘴巴舔干净，天一句话都没说，将和泉一织的全部吸干净：“留下痕迹就不好了。”

他冷静的处理好现场，对着和泉一织做了个wink推开门走了出去，只留下和泉一织站在原地感受一点点散去的属于九条天的味道。

“干什么啊这个人！！完全就是恶趣味的欺负人不是吗？！”

九条天则是心情大好，他确认自己身上没有留下什么体液，身上的味道也正常，蹦蹦跳跳跑去找经纪人要明天的工作企划书。

“第一天拍摄就这样，三个月的生活看来不会太过无聊了。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

和泉一织x九条天  
ABO破镜重圆

和泉一织等了十分钟才出来，他确认自己和九条天隔开的时间差不会让人怀疑，又喷了点淡香水，确认自己身上没有让人误会的味道后整理好表情和情绪去休息室拿了自己的背包，九条天正坐在椅子上喝热茶，外面天已经完全黑了，现场的工作人员也比较疲惫。

“都晚上九点了啊……”九条天抬头看了眼时钟，“居然都拍这么久了。”

“是啊，真是各种意义上的事情很多的一天。”和泉一织裹紧了毛衣，晚上还是有点冷的，“等下只要换上睡衣黏糊一会儿就彻底完成了。节目组的安排是干脆摄像机关闭我们直接在‘卧室’休息，前辈会不习惯吗？”

“不会，太累了怎么休息都可以。”九条天捧着杯子抿了一口茶，他的手很凉，刚刚经纪人就是因为握到他的手吓了一跳才连忙给他一杯热茶，九条天倒是没有怎么在意，只不过是从那房间出来有点温差罢了，和泉一织注意到他的异样，伸手握紧天的手似乎想要帮他暖一暖，在握住天那双可以说是冰冷的手的时候和泉一织还是没忍住皱了眉，九条天则是下意识吓了一跳想要把手抽回去，接着他看了一眼周围，制片人正朝这偷瞄，和泉一织也注意到九条天的视线没望向自己，于是他顺着天的目光看到了躲在柱子后面假装和助理聊天的制作人。

“前辈，看来现在必须要握着您了。”

“晚上天凉，正好手冷，就麻烦你了。”

这周围绝对还有开着的摄像机。两个人对了下视线互相点了点头，不用多说都知道在想着同一件事。

“好像卧室收拾好了的样子，前辈，我们过去吧。”和泉一织站起身来，九条天点点头，不只是有意还是无意，两个人都没有松开牵着的手，比起一开始从房间出来浑身都在发抖的从内到外的冷意，现在的九条天感觉到逐渐温暖起的身体，他不敢扭头看和泉一织，怕自己又像几年前那样在某个眼神和某个瞬间落入陷阱。和泉一织也是一样，他承认自己现在心跳有些过快了，但这只是基于刚刚发生的那些可以说是背德的事情造成的，他偷瞄一眼九条天，对方的视线在某个角落，和泉一织不知道他在看哪里，但以他对天的了解，那只是他回避时候的本能反应，是下意识的行为。

人有时候就是这样好笑，和泉一织心想，两个人在一起的时候从没发现只是这样肩并肩牵着手走会如此让人眷恋，就像是从没有真正珍惜过一样，结果还是在分手之后这样尴尬的状况下才产生了“如果一直下去就好了”这种想法。和泉一织深知，这不过是激烈的性 【】爱后的依赖罢了，可是他还是忍不住将九条天的手牵得更紧，他甚至开始担心自己有没有因为紧张而出了手汗，就像他们第一次牵手约会那样。

“和泉一织？”九条天转过头看他，“突然怎么了？抓得这么紧，你不是那种怕黑的小孩子吧。”

“不，不是，抱歉，前辈讨厌吗？”和泉一织慌乱的松开九条天的手，他的心脏狂跳，似乎从来的时候自己就不正常了，他突然担心起来，自己万一让九条天讨厌了可怎么办。

“算了，今天发生了这么多事，会有异常也难免。”九条天没有计较的意思，主动伸手牵住和泉一织的手，“还没收工，不要掉链子。”

和泉一织点点头，卧室的布景很温馨，墙上挂上了各种不同的挂画，房间的灯光也是暖黄色的，一张双人床，被子和床单都是米黄色，整体给人简洁又舒服的感觉。

“今天真的辛苦两位了！这是今天最后的任务，时间也不早了，今天还请两位好好休息，明天的闹钟是七点，会从两位起床开始第二天的拍摄！”工作人员拿出准备好的睡衣和第二天的拍摄流程简单说了一下，九条天认真的在关键的时间和部分用荧光笔画出，和工作人员说了声好就去换衣服了。工作人员告诉和泉一织，这里的所有设施都可以用，就像是他们的新家一样，所以自然的浴室也是可以用的，甚至工作人员提前放好了防滑垫，洗漱用品和毛巾。和泉一织想了想，他们今天在超市买了不少东西，自然包括洗发水和毛巾之类的，摆摆手谢绝了工作人员的好意也去换衣了。其实原因只有他知道：九条天对于味道十分敏感，他向来只用那一种洗发水和淡香水，起初是因为照顾自己患有哮喘的双胞胎弟弟，所以不用太浓的味道，后来就成了一种习惯。老实说，和泉一织还挺喜欢九条天身上的味道的。

“久等了。”九条天推开门进来，他的衣服有些大，他没有卷起来过长的袖口，手藏在袖子里晃来晃去，带着袖子也来回摆动，看着十分可爱，“和……一织呢？”

“和泉先生还在换衣，顺便工作人员帮他整理了一下妆容。”工作人员笑着回答，“果然服装组的人是天才啊，大家都说这套睡衣一定很适合九条先生，果然如此。”

“那要好好谢谢你们。”九条天笑了笑爬上了床，他靠着靠枕，手里随手拿过工作人员提前准备好的海豹抱枕，困意渐渐袭来，他揉了揉眼睛强迫自己把最后的工作收尾好，就在这时和泉一织推门走了进来，“你好慢啊。”

“抱歉，九条前辈久等了。”坐到他旁边伸手揉了揉他怀里的海豹，“……好可爱。”

“你不是对可爱的东西不感兴趣吗？”九条天调笑

“咳，是啊，谁会喜欢那种可爱的东西。”

“嗯——那这海豹我就自己抱着了，你不要乱揉它哦？”

“……稍微，摸一下。”

“不给。”

九条天故意将抱枕举到头顶，他的困意渐渐不见了，看着和泉一织又羞又怒的表情他心情大好，或许他自己都没注意到此时此刻他的笑大概是一整天中最灿烂的，也是最发自内心的。和泉一织伸手去抢海豹，九条天的笑声就在耳边，他有些无奈：“您这个人啊！”

要说整个节目就是以狗血偶像剧为标准的恋爱节目呢，似乎连狗血之神都在助攻，就如同所有恋爱小说和恋爱电视剧里面演的一样，男女主角在床上嬉笑打闹，接着一个身形不稳，女主角就被男主角按倒在床上，四目相对，一般来说这情况要么男主角深情地给女主角一个吻要么还在暧昧期的两人感情升温马上就要迎接在一起的美好未来。

和泉一织看着自己身下的九条天，刚刚还是狗血之神化身的海豹抱枕已经十分合适的掉在了地上，现场工作人员全都大惊，部分女工作人员更是发出了小声的尖叫和一声声“我靠，我搞到真的了！”之类的理性丧失发言。

“CP粉可真可怕啊。”九条天不合时宜的这么想，说老实话，他此时此刻并不知道自己该做什么反应才是正常的，他知道摄像机在拍，他也想到了后期会怎么加特效和字幕，甚至想好了这段大概会被节目组当成宣传片剪，他想了好多，但唯一没想到“自己正在被前男友正确来说是现任丈夫（假）兼刚刚的泄 、、欲对象压在身下，两个人距离十分近该怎么办？”

“九条前辈?”和泉一织意识到九条天的思绪并没有在自己身上，稍微有些恼火，要知道他可是紧张的手抖的人啊！这个人是干嘛啊！挑起自己的欲望又冷处理现在更是“亲密镜头”都不专心了，干嘛啊整人吗？！

“……”九条天不知道说什么，他突然意识到自己并不是一直在想别的，而是他必须想别的，他一旦注意到自己正被以前最爱的人压在身下就让他心跳加速，并不是说他有什么特殊的癖好，而是当他的目光和对方对上的时候，所有本应该被彻底封住的感情像是冲破了封印一口气冲出来，早已生锈的心脏被重新上了发条，那颗心脏重新开始跳动，甚至开始供血，他突然想起了他们被现实问题和不断争吵的每天打败，那时候停止跳动的心脏为什么不受控的开始重新跳动？只是因为刚才发生的那些事让两个人都产生了错觉？因为节目组太过浓厚的粉红气息让两个人变得不正常了？九条天不知道，他甚至还没想到这么多。

“九条，你还爱着阿一。”那是某次二阶堂大和拉着他喝酒时对方喝醉了说的话，九条天耸了耸肩不置可否，二阶堂大和不是第一个这么和他说的人，他的双胞胎弟弟无数次想开口问他们的事但是每一次都避开来，他只是和二阶堂碰了杯：“可我们不喜欢彼此了。”

他不记得二阶堂大和那天后来说了些什么，他不知道和泉一织分开后想了什么，他们甚至没有时间感到悲伤难过和惋惜，繁忙的通告和生活压了过来，本就是争吵和不愉快导致的分开，那个时候的两个人都松了口气才是。

“不喜欢彼此了而已。”

准确来说，是变得讨厌对方了。

和泉一织看到对方没有反应有些失望，准备起身并对于刚刚的意外表示道歉，反正节目组已经拍到好镜头了，灯一关摄像机就关了，接着他们就可以重新打开灯去卸妆去洗澡然后钻进各自的被窝互相说一句“辛苦了，晚安。”说白了不过就是假装很恩爱，到底在期待什么呢？

“一织。”九条天突然拉住对方的手，将那只手放在自己胸口的位置，和泉一织先是一惊，接着，他感受到了九条天过快的心跳，这一次，九条天终于对上了和泉一织的眼睛，他笑着，比任何一次镜头前的笑容都要温和，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”和泉一织对上了九条天的眼睛，就像是某个夜晚，那个自己对九条天坠入爱河的夜晚一样，那个彼此互通心意的夜晚，那个九条天说出“名正言顺标记我。”的夜晚，和泉一织也笑了。

在场的工作人员都看呆了，虽然这常青藤节目见过不少演得很真的假情侣，比他们玩的大的也有人，但是像这样让人几乎要掉泪的场景还是第一次。

在这样的环境，这样的氛围，作为恋爱节目来说对着“爱人”说出我爱你本就是一种常态，说出的情话也像是真心话一般，到底是被节目效果包装的假话，还是伪装成假话的真心话？没有人知道，也不得而知。

那笑容不掺一分假意，但两人却都认为那不过是逢场作戏。

TBC


End file.
